


Нельзя, но если очень хочется, то можно

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Humor, Underworld, WTF Kombat 2021, character deaths mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Судя по тому, как легко Онни попал в Туонелу, у финских магов туда каждый второй шляется.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	Нельзя, но если очень хочется, то можно

— Матушка так мечтала, так мечтала внуков увидеть...

Лебедь, задумчиво изогнув шею, рассматривала каравай в руках шаманки. Каравай был хорош: большой, румяный, украшенный фигурками птичек. Достойный дар. Пришла с просьбой — так не с пустыми руками, молодец. Но всё-таки она хмыкнула:

— Увидит. Все здесь будете.

— При всём моём уважении, госпожа Лебедь, я надеюсь, что мои дети не окажутся тут ещё несколько десятилетий, а матушка так ждала, так ждала! Ей бы хоть одним глазком глянуть — и её душа успокоится.

Лебедь задумчиво повертела головой: душа Лиисы Турунен и правда спала беспокойно.

— Ладно. Времени вам до полуночи. Если не вернётся вовремя — сами знаете, что будет.

Она никогда не уточняла, что: люди отлично справлялись с тем, чтобы придумывать всякие ужасы, сами.

***

В темноте, между дрейфующих кристаллов с птицами-душами, висела кривоватая воздушная сфера. Вытянувшись перед Лебедью в струнку, здоровенный детина мял в руках шапку и застенчиво басил:

— Неловко-то как вышло с наследством. Нас у отца три сына, знаете ли, а он отошёл — и завещания не оставил, знаете ли, и как нам теперь наследство делить — сами не знаем. Вы уж, госпожа Лебедь, отпустите его ненадолго, он только важный вопрос порешает — и сразу назад. Со всем уважением, вот вам наш скромный дар...

Дар был под стать визитёру — здоровенный копчёный окорок, ароматно пахнущий травами, дымом и чесноком.

— Два часа, — решительно припечатала Лебедь. — Сколько у вас там этого наследства, дом, лодка да корова? Вот и нечего дольше возиться!

***

Если б она расправила крылья, то этих визитёров накрыла бы ими целиком, да ещё место осталось бы.

— Птенчики, да вы... — Лебедь замялась, подбирая подходящее выражение, — офонарели в край! Шаманы нашлись! Лет-то вам сколько?

— Одиннадцать, — дрогнувшим голосом отозвалась девочка. Луонто-лисица, сидя у неё на голове, создавала для неё небольшой запас воздуха. Хитрюга.

— Десять, — пискнул мальчик, которого прикрывала крыльями некрупная птица. Или тоже девочка. В таком возрасте их сложно различать, а Лебеди никогда не было особой разницы, мужчина или женщина. Все там, то есть, здесь, будут.

— И что вам от меня надо, птенчики?

— Простите, госпожа Лебедь, не сердитесь! Вот, мы вам земляники принесли... Нам ничего не надо, просто мы поспорили, глупый Юхан сказал, что мы не умеем и не сможем, а мы умеем и сможем — и вот мы тут.

— Нам бы, может, только... — робко вставил младший ребёнок, — в доказательство что-то. Может... перо?

— В лоб я тебя клюну — будет тебе доказательство!

— Простите, госпожа Лебедь! — хором испугались ребятишки.

— Так что на выход, на выход, не отнимайте моё время. Кыш!

Детишек как сдуло.

— А за лукошко-то мама заругает... — донеслось откуда-то с границы с реальным миром.

Лукошко с земляникой, понятное дело, осталось у Лебеди. Ну а что они хотели?

***

Усатый пожилой маг был солиден и пафосен до крайности, вещая о вопиющем преступлении и необходимости покарать преступника.

Преступление редкое, что правда, то правда, мысленно согласилась Лебедь: люди сейчас нечасто убивают друг друга, особенно если не случайно в пьяной драке или в сердцах приложив ухватом.

— ...ради торжества закона и охраны правопорядка мы, полицейское управление города Эно, просим вас отпустить для дачи показаний Антти Лойтолу, убитого двадцать седьмого января в промежуток времени от полуночи до трёх часов ночи.

Надежда на то, что так дело удастся решить без долгого расследования, среди пафоса и канцелярита проглядывала вполне откровенно.

«Вы дураки? — подумала Лебедь. — Ему в спину выстрелили, он не мог видеть убийцу».

Но говорить ничего не стала: не её проблемы. Её — вот эти замечательные бутыли с морошковой настойкой, так что всё честь по чести. Забирайте своего Антти на три часа, а что от этого не будет толку, узнаете сами.

А время смерти она могла бы указать точно — но её ведь не спрашивали.

***

— Вы уж меня поймите, как женщина женщину...

Шаманка почтительно вручила Лебеди вышитое полотенце. С лебедями. А что, хорошие лебеди, красивые — подойдёт.

— Я осталась одна с тремя детьми...

— Вернуть тебе мужа я не могу, — покачала головой Лебедь. Нет уж, полотенцем такие вещи не делаются.

— Я понимаю. Мне бы узнать, куда он кубышку закопал — знаю, что откладывал. Но ему спьяну мерещилось, что хийси хотят его заначку украсть: вечно перепрятывал. Теперь вот найти не можем. Только на вас надежда, госпожа Лебедь!

— Отпустить его, чтобы показал?

— Да мне только спросить, прямо тут, вы разбудите его на пять минуточек.

Это ладно. Это, пожалуй, можно. Но, подумалось Лебеди, будь она человеческой женщиной — ни за что не пошла бы замуж, к хийси такие проблемы.

...через пару минут тишину загробного мира нарушил вопль:

— То есть как это не помнишь, скотина пьяная?! Допился!

Точно — к хийси.

***

А это что за болвана недоученного принесло? Без даров, без внятных аргументов, без воздуха, и даже поздороваться не подумал.

Верните лучше детишек с земляникой!


End file.
